


(come into) my ocean

by zigzag (ifntae)



Series: a wondrous place is built, not found [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, jicheol - freeform, jihan - freeform, meanie - freeform, ot13 + samuel, sexy times yes, single dad!hansol, teacher!seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/zigzag
Summary: Seungkwan finds it hard to focus on his newly blooming relationship with Hansol, when the world around him is slowly crumbling down on him.





	(come into) my ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red cheeks and messy kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new readers, you /do/ need to read part 1 (one point perspective) beforehand!
> 
> A little disclaimer: this gonna be as domestic as the first part, but there'll be some smut eventually and sexy moments here and there, like the tag says, so hopefully no one finds it troublesome to read. 
> 
> And, angst is coming.

There’s one thing Seungkwan has never quite understood.

As a kid, he loved his movie afternoons. Being the last sibling, he rarely had the opportunity to choose the movie he’d like to see, but was in charge of the snacks. He didn’t complain much though, since he liked anything his sisters would choose anyway. It turned out his sisters were quite the fans with mellow and romcom movies, and he was fine with it. He knows all the High School Musical movies by heart (for other several reasons too), has seen Mean Girls more times than he can count, 50 first dates, 10 things I hate about you, among others.

In these movies, there’s been, almost every time, a scene of a couple kissing eagerly in a place they shouldn’t be kissing, most probably hiding. He knows scenes like these are mostly to entertain the targeted viewers (aka his sisters), but crossing the its-a-script level, he’s wondered… _why?_

What are the characters’ need to do it? Why can’t they just wait until they’re in the comfort of their home to do it? How can someone be _that_ desperate for something that isn’t a basic need?

He never understood any of that, at least not until now.

These questions are popping up in his head yet again, while at the same time, and at the best of his ability, tries not to moan as Hansol’s kissing his neck in the janitor’s cleaning room.

It’s recess time, and Hansol came to school just to give Samuel his lunch that had been forgotten in the kitchen table that morning, or at least that’s what he claims. Now, he’s got doubts, recalling Samuel’s confused face and how fast they ended up hiding here for a kissing session.

It’s not that he’s complaining for the attention or the kissing, they’ve actually been attached to each other for around a month, ever since they had their first date. Spending weekends at each other’s house and eating dinner together at least three times a week, for Seungkwan, they’re in the best phase of their relationship.

Although they’re running out of excuses. Samuel thinks his professor is eating with them three times a week because he’s lonely and/or is clingy to him, not to Hansol. He knows he’s friends with Hansol, yet Seungkwan doesn’t think he can pull off another _I’m coming because I miss you!_ this weekend, kids can only believe you for so long.

A little part of him wants to just tell him the whole truth, hopefully Samuel won’t be too judgmental of his teacher hooking up with his uncle slash dad (_he ain’t!_ He can almost hear Samuel correcting him). He wants to hold hands with Hansol outside,be able to kiss him in the cheek without having to check twice if there’s someone they know that are watching them.

But they’re just not there yet. Hansol has been working non-stop these days; sure, they see each other, but their relationship is strictly formal in school grounds and outside they still have to play pretend that they’re just very good friends, even though most if not all of their friends already know they have a thing for each other.

It’s hard, but not too much, which is why he’s in this state even when Hansol is leaving little hickeys in his lower neck.

“Hey, stop that!” Seungkwan whines lowly, coughing a nervous laugh when he feels Hansol’s lips curling into a smile.

“Why?” Hansol whines back, in a mocking tone. “But you look so cute like this.”

By this moment, Seungkwan has successfully acknowledged to himself that Hansol’s smile does things to him. The one he does when looks proud of Samuel, the one he gifts him when he thinks no one’s watching him, the little one when they part ways and it kind of looks he doesn’t want to let go, and the intimate one too, like now, when he looks at Seungkwan like he can eat him whole.

Hansol is hugging his waist, and Seungkwan feels the exact moment the younger decides to lift his shirt a little.

“_Shit— _stop it, I’m serious!” Seungkwan cuts him short, feeling his cheeks reddening up. “Recess is ‘bout to finish, we gotta go back.”

Hansol pouts, as if he were taking his favorite toy from a 5 year old. “one more minute,” he begs, inviting himself into a hug while Seungkwan tries to fix his shirt back.

Seungkwan chuckles, but doesn’t say no to that. Hansol is definitely his guilty pleasure, but not yet a problem.

They kiss each other for a bit more, and eventually go out separately, even though Hansol complains about it. Seungkwan makes sure to hide the evidence of their dirty little secret, and by the time he goes back to his classroom, kids are barely starting to come back. He knows Hansol left already, but isn’t too preoccupied about it, because five minutes later, Hansol texts him _already missing you._

—

“So? What do you think’s better?”

Halloween came faster than expected for Seungkwan this year. He normally focuses his attention on his costume for a least a month, but this time… well, he’s been pretty busy.

His sister Jinsul is FaceTiming him from Jeju, and she looks at both costumes lying on his bed as she folds towels in her house.

“Hm. It’s hard. On one side, the Anpanman costume reminds me to that Halloween when you dressed up as Barney—“

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t bring it up again.”

“—but I’m also sure you’ll look hella amazing with that motorcyclist costume. Though it’s kinda lame if you dress up like that when you don’t own a motorcycle.” She giggles across the phone.

“I didn’t have much time to find anything.” Seungkwan sighs, already giving up on both options. “Anpanman was the last costume the store had and Seungcheol-hyung gave me his motorcyclist clothes. Apparently he had a dark past or something.”

Her sister sighs loudly, “if only he weren’t married,”

“He’d still be gay” Seungkwan reminds, turning the camera around. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“What did you say you were gonna do tonight?” She inquires, finally finishing with her batch of towels.

“I’m gonna spend it with a friend” Seungkwan says quietly, then realizes how that must’ve sound for her.

“Oh? A friend?” She seems more interested now, picking up the phone.

“Well, _friends_. Y’know, the usual ones. We’ll trick or treat, I guess.” Seungkwan adds, fixing his hair for no reason whatsoever. His dark roots are finally showing in between his golden hair, “Hey. I think I’ll need a re-touch on my roots and—”.

“Are you seeing someone, Seungkwanie?” She asks straight up. Her smile says she already knows the answer, but she loves to make him suffer a little.

“I-I guess? Kind of? Not really, uh, just— a little bit?” It takes every single cell in his body for him not to nervous laugh, even if she can see through him like thin air.

It’s not like he’s ashamed of his sexuality, Hansol, or sharing things to his family. He just doesn’t want to think about telling people yet, not when he and Hansol are still clearly in the early phases, and their thing is still… well, theirs.

Seungkwan walks to his bathroom to clean his face for a second time, and his sister looks at him, silently. She then asks, when he’s finished with his endeavors to focus on anything but what they’re talking about,

“Is he special?” It doesn’t sound like she’ll press any further than that, just wants a quick yes or no answer, and is exactly what Seungkwan can give right now.

“A lot.”

She smiles, and sighs. “Wear Anpanman. Anyone can like you looking sexy on a leather jacket, but not anyone can like you making a fool of yourself in an Anpanman suit.”

He snorts loudly.

—

As soon as the elevator reached Hansol’s floor, Seungkwan can hear the screams across the metal doors.

“I told you, no spiders!”

When the doors open, Seungkwan is greeted with a very flustered Peter Pan Mingyu, holding at least twenty pairs of black fake spiders in his arms. Jihoon, dressed as (what Seungkwan wants to guess is) a red teletubby without the head, is standing just outside his apartment. The hallway walls are decorated with Halloween stickers and fake spiderwebs.

“Halloween isn’t complete if there are no spiders!”

“Chan gets scared!” Jihoon screams back, “I don’t want him to get scared by your stupid spiders!”

“He swore!” Chan screams from inside the apartment. “A bill on the jar!”

Jihoon frowns, then notices Seungkwan standing awkwardly at the end of the hall.

“Oh, you finally arrived.” Jihoon says, changing his demeanor entirely. Then realizes what he’s wearing and laughs a little.

“Anpanman, really?” Mingyu laughs in between his words.

“Peter Man, really? Ain’t it time for you to grow up?” Seungkwan retorts, and Jihoon snorts.

Seungkwan knocks on Hansol’s before Mingyu figures out a lame comeback, and fortunately, the door opens almost immediately.

It’s not Hansol who opens it, but a bloody vampire looking Samuel.

“Wah!” Samuel roars, trying to scare Seungkwan.

Instead, Seungkwan barks a laugh, and this upsets Samuel a little.

“Chwe! You said I’m scary!” Samuel complains, turning around. Hansol, who’s dressed as Wally from Where’s Wally?, was hiding by the kitchen, and is now laughing too.

“You are, baby” Seungkwan reassures. “For Seungkwan you’re pretty scary, but I’m not him. Right now I’m—“ He makes the famous Anpanman pose, arms raised as if he were to fly, and a cheesy big smile. He’s waiting for Samuel to complete the sentence, but the kid stays quiet.

Hansol grimaces playfully when Samuel just looks more and more confused every second.

“Really?!” Seungkwan outbursts, though a smile slips by. “You know every single character on TV, but not this one?”

Samuel shrugs. “Never been a big fan of Anpanman” he comments playfully.

Seungkwan gapes, and before he can catch him, Samuel is already running back into the apartment, dodging a laughing Hansol.

“You’re missing the red cheeks” Hansol says at the end, door closed and kid watching the TV.

“Yeah, well,” Seungkwan sneaks a peak at Samuel before getting closer to Hansol and whispering, “I kinda needed someone to put the colors on me”

Hansol smirks, looking down at his lips, and Seungkwan hopes that they’re both thinking the same thing. They saw each other earlier today, when he came to pick Samuel up and perhaps chatted for more than they normally do.

This week’s their 1st month as a couple. Sadly, they both were pretty busy to celebrate it before Halloween, and neither of them really knew how to, actually. It’s not like Seungkwan hasn’t had lasting boyfriends before (if five months counts as lasting), but, believe it or not, he had always been super bad at celebrating anniversaries.

Five solid seconds pass by, until Hansol adds, “and you were embarrassed to wear it in the subway, weren’t you?”

Seungkwan bursts out a laugh.

It takes Hansol a little bit more than it should’ve to paint his cheeks and nose red, as Seungkwan purposely made stupid faces so they could take a little bit longer. Despite the fact that it’s their first month anniversary and they won’t really get to spend it like they probably should’ve, Seungkwan can tell that Hansol is actually quite excited for trick or treating together. This time, again, with the excuse that (is not entirely fake) Seungkwan has never done it before.

In the beginning, it was a three people plan. Him, Hansol and cute big baby Samuel. But as soon as Mingyu heard them talking about it over breakfast the other weekend, the plan was bound to change into an eleven people plan. Seungkwan kind of understands Chucky Seungcheol and Pikachu Chan tagging along (though Teletubby Jihoon coming too will forever be shocking), but when Mingyu said him, Wonwoo and the Chinese neighbors were tagging along too, well, it’s just a lot of adults for two primary schoolers.

Korea doesn’t really have the tradition to go trick or treating on Halloween, mostly celebrated by young adults who dress up and go clubbing, taking advantage of the holiday. Seungkwan had been a little bit concerned at first, already picturing Samuel’s disappointing face when most of their neighbors turn them away, as they don’t have any candy. Except that Hansol had already pictured that too, and prepared everyone in the building a week before by posting posters on the entrance and slipping some more in their respective mailboxes.

In the end, they split up in different teams. The no parents team went ahead and knocked on doors first To check that they indeed had candy. If they didn’t, gave them some so when the parents team came, the kids had something to receive. Neither of the kids were realizing they were getting the same type of candy in half of the doors they knocked, and even if they did, Seungkwan was sure that’s the last of their concern.

Samuel was excited the most, really emerging into character. Most of their neighbors were married couples between their 30s and 50s. Some had children, who sneaked picks from behind their parents’ legs at the two cool kids who knocked on their door; while the older ones reminisced about their past days when their children were as little and cute as Samuel and Chan.

Most of their neighbors understood Samuel, Chan and Seungkwan’s costume, but Hansol was rather getting a lot of confused looks. Samuel explains excitedly what Chwe is wearing, and though Seungkwan enjoyed the embarrassed Hansol moment a lot, he didn’t when their neighbors were interested girls around their age. One or two had their interest in the cute kids before them, while most of the other ones bombarded Hansol with non-related questions. Like in which apartment they lived, if they could join them some other time, and more things Seungkwan wasn’t really interested in hearing, and was hoping neither did Hansol.

When they finish up all the doors, Samuel and Chan have enough candy for a month.

“You sure you don’t want help with that?” Hansol offers. Samuel shakes his head, even though he’s obviously struggling lifting his bag that resembled a potato bag.

“I’m very strong” Samuel reassures.

“You sure are” Chan jokes, though he’s in the same train as the younger.

Seungcheol’s holding the elevator door for the two stubborn children, and when they’re finally riding up to their floor, both of them kneel down to inspect their candy.

“Huh? Why is the candy all the same?” Samuel asks out loud.

The adults eye each other, waiting for someone to answer intelligently.

“Just be thankful you got so much” Jihoon barks, still wearing his enormous teletubby head. The costume doesn’t help him much getting respect from either of the children who keep on complaining.

Samuel goes over Chan’s so they can eat their candy (_‘but not much!’_ Hansol had exclaimed) while they watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, as Chan hasn’t seen that movie before. Samuel had forced Hansol to look it up on the internet in the Korean dub so Chan could understand it.

Wonwoo invites them to a club, along with Mingyu, Minghao and Jun. Hansol declines politely, “I have a lot of work that’s for tomorrow” Mingyu seems like he wants to press on it, but Jun beats him and talks over his whine.

“And you?” The question is now redirected to Seungkwan. “You could pick up some cute dudes.” He offers. Both Minghao and Wonwoo eye Jun, who apparently has not seen the not-so-sneaky looks that Hansol and Seungkwan have been givingto each other for the past weeks. And today. Mingyu looks as intrigued as Jun, waiting for an answer.

“Let’s just go” Wonwoo concludes, saving their ass from coming up with an excuse that no one would actually believe. Mingyu is a little stubborn, but one whisper from Wonwoo and he’s finally and willingly walking towards the elevator. “Good luck” Wonwoo murmurs to Seungkwan, making the latter blush slightly. If only Wonwoo knew, he’s been lucky for a while now.

“Text when you’re back!” Seungkwan reminds them before the elevator doors close on them. Wonwoo gives him a thumbs up, reassuring the owner.

The moment Seungkwan closes the door behind him, he feels Hansol’s arms wrapping around his waist. He smiles and blushes for a second time, hoping Hansol doesn’t notice.

“I missed you” Hansol sighs, sounding tired.

Seungkwan turns around, reciprocating the hug. They see each other everyday, but that doesn’t stop him from missing the younger too. They walk to the couch, Hansol instantly lying down and adjusting his head in Seungkwan’s lap. It’s a little too domestic, and Seungkwan loves little moments like this one. He starts playing with Hansol’s hair while the latter tells him about his day.

“I wanna quit” Hansol says, when he’s finished complaining about his work. Seungkwan stops his manner for a moment.

“Really?” He questions. Hansol’s had a bit of too much work on his hands these days, has heard the younger complain about it _daily_, but didn’t think it was this bad.

“Nah” Hansol chuckles. “I mean, I still enjoy what I do. But the thought has crossed my head a few times now.”

“Maybe you just need some vacations.” Seungkwan suggests. Hansol hums in agreement.

They stay quiet for a second, Hansol with eyes closed, looking like he could fall asleep any moment now. Seungkwan reaches down for a kiss, since he’s had the urge to do it from the moment he arrived. Seungkwan is naturally touchy, always wanting to just grab Hansol’s hand, neck, ear— anything at all, just to do it. But he’s been refraining from doing it all night, worried someone might notice. Hansol kisses him back, deepening it a bit more, a hand moving instinctively to the back of Seungkwan’s neck, pushing him down even more.

When Seungkwan breaks the kiss, it’s to look at Hansol’s eyes that are finally looking up at him. He can feel his hand playing with a tiny bit of his hair. Hansol laughs lightly.

“What?” He asks, smiling too.

“You got the paint all smeared.”

Seungkwan looks up to see his reflections through the TV. His red cheeks aren’t circles anymore, smudged all around his face for some reason.

“I’ll bring you something to clean that up” Hansol says, still laughing and standing up. He walks up to the bathroom, coming back with wet baby wipes. Seungkwan means to take it from him, but Hansol grabs his chin instead, cleaning his face.

Seungkwan feels himself blushing under Hansol’s eyes as he cleans him up.

“Mhm.” Hansol hums after some seconds. “I don’t get it, I’ve cleaned it all, yet you’re still red” He moves the wipe up to Seungkwan’s eyes, obviously playing now. Seungkwan slaps his hand away, laughing. Hansol finishes up by pecking him.

“Am I really all cleaned up?” He asks. Hansol nods cutely, pecking him again. Seungkwan tries to suppress the need to laugh, but does a bad job at it. It’s been barely a month since they started dating, and Hansol has gotten so confident when it comes with showing affection. He could see how nervous he’d get before kissing him, or even sneakily taking his hand. Now, it seems he knows how much Seungkwan loves it, so he does it more and more.

“You looked super cute today” Hansol adds between pecks. Seungkwan snorts, faintly remembering what his sister said before.

“And you looked like a weirdo with those glasses” Hansol cracks a huge laugh.

Eventually, when Seungkwan insists they just _can’t _keep on kissing, Hansol turns on the TV. Seungkwan looks around. 

"No candy?" He asks.

"Yeah, just one, right in front of you." Hansol says, with a tone and face so serious he almost can't believe he said that. Seungkwan's laughing until Hansol finally takes out some candy from the bag, red as a tomato.

There’s a horror movie on TV, and though Seungkwan _really_ wanted to pay attention to it, his attention wavered to Hansol. He kept a hand on his knee, for which Hansol twitched a little. His neck started itching him after a while, and it didn’t take Hansol long to notice. The girl in the screen is running away from the monster when he asks, “wanna take that off?” His voice sounds low for some reason, and Seungkwan can’t help but think about the dirty connotation it could have.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath” Seungkwan confesses. Hansol lifts an eyebrow.

“’s okay, I’ll give you a shirt” He says, lowering the volume a little. Seungkwan moves the candy bowl aside and stars unbuttoning the back when Hansol reaches to whisper in his ear, “Kinky” before walking away, leaving a very red Anpanman behind.

When he’s back, he’s no longer using his striped Wally shirt and Seungkwan’s stuck with the buttons on his back. He turns to the side so Hansol could help him finish, getting more and more nervous each button down. They haven’t been sexually active yet, having make-out sessions rather frequently but never going past the neck. They’ve tried to get into the mood, but between Hansol’s work and Samuel being around all the time, they haven’t had the time for anything that’s not vanilla.

So when Hansol starts kissing the back of his neck and slowly going down his back, Seungkwan can’t help it but tremble. Hansol’s lips feel hot against his bare skin, and each kiss lingers longer than the last one. He finds himself closing his eyes, enjoying the attention. He hears the volume from the TV decreasing even further until he can no longer hear it, the room going silent aside from the intimate sound of Hansol openly kissing his back. He feels the younger pushing down the fabric from his shoulders, and he moans a little when his lips have relocated there.

“What are you doing?” He hears himself ask dumbly. Hansol smiles against his skin.

“What does it look like?”

It takes him a few seconds to process the answer.

“What if someone walks in on us?” The responsible side of Seungkwan asks.

“They won’t” Hansol says, and Seungkwan wonders how can he sound so sure of that, but soon forgets about it when Hansol leans forward and moves his chin to the side so they can kiss. Seungkwan turns entirely altogether, so he can touch Hansol too. The candy bowl falls onto the ground, and is ignored by both.

Their kiss isn’t rushed but the whole opposite, Hansol seems to be taking his time, slowly exploring Seungkwan’s mouth as his hands push down the costume, inch by inch. Seungkwan doesn’t think it’s fair that he’s almost chest naked when Hansol’s still fully dressed, so he proceeds to lift up ever so slightly his shirt so he can sneakin his hands and rest them on his waist. He feels Hansol’s stomach jerking a little when he passes his thumb through it, and the younger almost lets out a moan.

Finally, Seungkwan takes off the upper part of the costume, letting it lay down between them. Hansol looks at his chest for a moment with the weak blue light that the TV is radiating.

Before he can feel too conscious of his body, he says, “You take it off too” and manages to make it sound whinier than he’d like it to be. Hansol proceeds to do it without complaining, immediately attaching himself to Seungkwan, and whispering _bossy_ in his ear.

They keep on kissing, Hansol pressing up more to him by the second, going faster between his tongue and hands, touching everywhere he can reach. Seungkwan feels happily overwhelmed, reciprocating as much as he’s receiving.

Eventually, Hansol pushes him back until Seungkwan is lying down on his back, head resting on the couch’s armrest. Hansol positions himself between his legs, going back to kissing his body, and this time Seungkwan really can’t help the moan that leaves his lips. He doesn’t realize he’s hard until Hansol’s kissing his stomach, and the touch instantly makes him twitch. Hansol kisses his way back up, reaching his lips again and almost lying himself on top of Seungkwan. Seungkwan positions one hand on the back of his head while the other one reaches down to the inside of his briefs. He squeezes on the asscheek, and Hansol groans against his lips, lowering down his body so Seungkwan can feel his boner through their clothes.

He feels like moaning, this time louder, but any sound he makes ends up drowning between his mouths, and he founds the whole thing heavenly pleasuring, he wants to press Hansol again so they can grin properly, but the younger doesn’t budge.

He’s about to complain, when there’s a knock on the door. It’s the worst cockblock of his life, as it sounds louder than it should, Hansol falling onto the ground and over the candy. As if on queue, his cellphone starts ringing from the floor, and Seungkwan’s too preoccupied putting on the shirt that Hansol brought him and ended up under him to pay any attention to it. Hansol’s rushing to the door, shirtless.

“Your shirt!” Seungkwan whisper slash screams, throwing the shirt at Hansol’s face. Hansol’s doesn’t really see the side, saying _coming_ to the persistent knocking on the door. “It’s backwards!” Seungkwan giggles, adrenaline going through his veins.

Hansol walks backwards, turning it around, “change the channel!” He points, turning on the lights.

Seungkwan throws his whole body towards the controller as the bright lights hit his eyes, making him frown funnily, and Hansol snorts at the sight. Seungkwan’s phone stopped ringing at some point.

When Hansol finally opens the door, he’s greeted by Seungcheol, lifting a sleeping Samuel in his arms.

“They fell asleep halfway through the movie” he informs, and Hansol nods his head, breathing rapidly. Seungkwan can’t see Seungcheol’s face from his angle, but the three adults stay silent for a few seconds even after he’s given Samuel to Hansol. The older of three peaks inside, looking at the fallen candy bowl, and the moment Seungkwan sees him eye to eye, he knows he’s put two and two together.

Seungcheol grins. “Sorry for cockblocking.” Neither of them can say anything, as Seungkwan’s phone starts ringing again and Seungcheol’s already closing the door.

Hansol rushes to the room before the ringing wakes Samuel up, and Seungkwan reaches down to his phone, finally wondering how is it that it ended up there. The phone reads _Jinsul Noona_, and before he can say anything, he’s greeted with heaves.

“Seungkwan-ah, it’s dad.” He doesn’t register the words, not until she adds, “He's at the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We're starting part 2! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> (Also let's ignore some details I got wrong of their costumes, I'm lazy to rewrite it)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/gyuestion)!


End file.
